It is common to place a trash can liner, for example, a trash bag, on the inside of a trash can to receive refuse, garbage, and other trash. Conventionally, a top edge of the bag is simply draped over a rim of the can. This helps to protect the can from being soiled by discarded trash, particularly by food particles, which can spoil and attract unwanted pests and disease. Draping the bag over the can rim is also an attempt to keep the bag from sliding down into the can as it is filled. When the bag becomes full or is otherwise ready to be removed, it is grasped by the top edge and pulled from the can. Typically, the top edge of the bag includes ties with which the bag can be tied shut so that the contents do not spill out during further handling.
Both trash cans and trash bags come in a variety of sizes and the bags seldom fit perfectly and snuggly onto the can. If the bag is too small, the top edge cannot be draped over the can rim. The usual case, however, is that the bag is too large and even though draped over the can rim, the bag tends to fall down into the can when trash is placed into it. When this happens, not only can the discarded trash spill out of the bag, but one must physically grab the top edge of the bag, pull it up, and re-drape it over the can rim.
One method of preventing the bag from falling into the can is to tie a knot in a strip formed of a portion of the bag top edge to effectively reduce the diameter of the bag opening so that the bag top edge can be snuggly draped over the can rim. Unfortunately, this method requires a level of manual dexterity and necessitates untying the knot when the bag must be removed and tied shut.
Thus, there is a need for a device and method for easily, quickly, and effectively securing a bag top edge to a can rim as well as easily, quickly, and effectively releasing the bag from the can.
There are also situations where the bag needs to be mounted onto an edge of a table or counter, for example, at a picnic ground when no trash can is available. And, ideally, a corner of the bag top edge is secured to the table edge so that the bag hangs open somewhat to facilitate receiving trash. Conventional methods generally employ a strip of tape or other adhesive to secure the bag to the table. Of course, the tape must be strong enough to hold the bag yet easily removed when the bag must be removed. Alternatively, a heavy object is placed onto the bag top edge to keep the bag from sliding off the table. Thus, there is a need for a device and method for easily, quickly, and effectively securing a trash bag top edge to a table edge as well as easily, quickly, and effectively releasing the bag from the table edge.